marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Asmodeus (Demon) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Lord Azmodeus, Azmodeus, Ashmodei; All-Highest One; possibly Asmodiar | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; of Mephisto ---- agents include Rzh'arr, Saturnine, V'Zarr-Than, Yammuz, Yukthalok (formerly Tabicantra) | Relatives = Lilith (consort); Numerous offspring with Lilith; Beliar (possible son); Possible quasi-paternal relationship to Daimon and Satana Hellstrom | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = A pocket section of Hell; formerly Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 425 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Resemble a humanoid pig, with horn on front, sharp teeth, pointed ears, hoofed feet | CharRef = | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of a branch of Hell | Education = | Origin = Demon; Fallen angel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Fleisher; Don Perlin | First = Ghost Rider Vol 2 53 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Asmodeus was an angel of Heaven. During Lucifer's rebellion against God, he followed Lucifer, and was cast down to Hell where he degenerated as a demon and came to rule subsection of Hell. Satan once stated that Asmodeus was as himself, Mephisto, Thog or Satannish: Manifestations of the evil in mankind. While stating that, he also possibly rejected the story of the angel Lucifer being expelled from Heaven by God and becoming Satan, stating he had used that story to find his name. Early Years He mated with fellow cast-out Lilith to sire many demonic offspring, but most of them were destroyed by agents of Heaven. His name and variations were used by many demons and other beings, including the extradimensional amorphous demon Asmodeus. 6th century In the 6th century, the Hell-ruling demon 'Asmodiar' sent his son Beliar to attack Camelot. It is believed that Asmodiar was actually Asmodeus himself. Asmodiar was decapitated by Merlin, using Beliar's sword, but that was only a temporary setback. Modern Days Servant of Mephisto Once a higher demon, in recent years, Azmodeus served Mephisto (and possibly unidentified Dark Gods), and his servants fell under Mephisto's domain. Attempts to control the Ghost Rider Asmodeus thought to use the Ghost Rider as his pawn in a campaign of terror against humanity, asking Tabicantra to use her powers to destroy the control Johnny Blaze had on the demon. Tabicantra betrayed him and was killed along with Azmodeus' agent V'Zarr-Than. Azmodeus then devised a plan with similar goals, with Rzh'arr impersonated Cynthia Randolph (who was then sent to Azmodeus' Hell), a woman in the Ghost Rider's entourage, to neutralize Johnny Blaze. Rzh'arr was able to steal enough power to fashion an energy-duplicate of the Ghost Rider and use him to weaken the real one and had him transported to Hell. The Ghost Rider escaped and rampaged through the demons. Azmodeus being threatened, he returned Cynthia and the Ghost Rider to Earth. Asmodeus then went to his lord Mephisto, also master of the Ghost Rider/Zarathos, and proposed him to discharge himself by giving him command over the Ghost Rider. Mephisto agreed on a contest: If Zarathos was to fail, he would be Asmodeus'. If he succeeded, Asmodeus would suffer a "minor penalty" while Zarathos would walk free from his human host. Johnny Blaze was dragged to Hell and separated from Zarathos by the Sword of Demonicus. The contest was for Zarathos and Blaze to race through Mephisto's domains together, joining forces to avoid pursuers and traps, including Saturnine the giant guardian of the Road of Lost Souls, Mount Avarice, and the traps of Yammuz and Yukthalok. The duo managed to win but were reunited as one being while leaving Hell. For his failure, Mephisto then imposed the "minor penalty" to Asmodeus, by incinerating him. The bird demon 'Azmodeus' served as adviser and familiar to Master Pandemonium, another pawn of Mephisto. It is possible that Mephisto restored Asmodeus but concealed him to such a lowly position, which would had been the first step towards regaining his power and realm. Return Years later, possibly after Franklin Richards dispersed Mephisto, Asmodeus regained both his power and his realm of Hell. To launch another campaign of terror, Asmodeus aided the resurrection of Dracula using human pawn Professor Gregor Smirnoff, and aided to grant Dracula vast power via the sacrifice of the Belonging Smirnoff's cult. | Personality = Asmodeus seems driven by the same goal over and over: unleashing a campaign of terror on Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Netherflame. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Asmodeus on Marvunapp }} Category:Demonic Form Category:Lilith Family Category:Damnation participants Category:Mythological Figures